


Beat Down

by OtherCat



Series: Atlantis 2505 [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: D/s, Kink, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-22
Updated: 2007-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre events of Crash and Burn, Sora joins the team, and the initiation process shocks the Atlanteans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat Down

Sheppard said, "if you're serious about it, strip."

The Lantean guard, a woman, is horrified. "Sir," she said. "You can't do this!" And then said something about torture, and human rights violations.

It would have been easy to back out right then, to retreat to the safety of her hard bunk, to go back to ignoring Teyla and everyone else, but doing that would have killed her quicker than a bullet to the brain. "I want out of this cell, I want on Sheppard's team." _I want Teyla._ She stepped out of the shoes she'd been given, and with shaking fingers, began to undress.

The Lantean protested some more, but Teyla placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Lieutenant Cadman, your people's rites of passage and initiation are gentler than those of the peoples of the mainland. Sora has been persuaded to change her allegiance to Atlantis, now she must prove herself."

Cadman pulled away. "So you're going to beat her _up_?"

"If Sheppard's gone soft, being a Lantean, I don't have a thing to worry about, do I?" Sora said.

"I think you'll find I haven't, Sora," Sheppard said, and gave her an easy, lazy smile that made ice slide down her spine.

It was Teyla who tied her hands together in front of her, crossed at the wrists. Sheppard slipped a blindfold over her eyes, and tied it in place. A warm blanket was wrapped around her shoulders, and she was gently guided out of the cell. They spun her a couple times, fast enough to make her dizzy, and walked her down halls and up stairs. The floors beneath her feet were smooth and cold, and the stairs were rough-textured. Neither of them said a word the whole time, guiding her with gentle touches that made her shake a little every time they made contact.

Then they were in a room, and her feet came into contact with thick, padded carpeting. "You can back out any time you want, Sora," Sheppard said. "Just say the word."

Sora shook her head, unable to speak.

"Alright then." She was guided to what felt like a bunk bed, and her bound hands were lifted, and tied to the rail.

"Christ," a woman's voice said. Sora jumped. "Was she beaten with wires or something?" _Jeannie, her name is Jeannie,_ Sora recalled. She was a Lantean, and sounded angry.

"Sora," Teyla said, and stroked a hand down her back. This was, Sora thought, permission to speak.

"No. Just a whip," Sora said. The Lanteans _were_ softer than the Genii, even if Sheppard wasn't.

"Christ," the woman said again. "You are all very messed up people, you know that, right?"

"Are you going to be alright?" Sheppard asked, sounding concerned, like what the Lantean had said had some secondary meaning.

"I. Yes. Don't expect me to join in, though."

"Alright."

Two pairs of hands slide over Sora's body, gentle touches that made her tremble. Sora tensed, and bit her lip to keep from making any noise. Someone's thumb stroked her lips until she stopped biting her lips. Her legs were spread apart, and fingers slipped into the wet folds. Sora started, struggled, but she was held in place. "Teyla!"

"You will be fine, Sora," Teyla murmured. "We will do this, and you will be one of us." Teyla moved away, and Sora couldn't help a tiny, wordless protest.

"We'll stop any time you want, Sora," Sheppard said. "Do you want to stop?"

Sora shook her head. "No, keep going."

The first blows just stung, open handed slaps on her ass and the backs of her thighs. Simple and somehow more humiliating than the beat down given any Genii recruit. There aren't any words, no insults or comments, just the sound of flesh striking flesh, the sound of her heart thundering in her ears, and breathing. Three times there was a pause, and the sound of movement as another person took a turn. Sora leaned against the bunk, and tried to breath, tried to hold still and not cry out. When the spanking finally stopped the sting had become a blaze from the small of her back to the top of her knees, and she was sobbing, weak kneed and light headed.

She was soothed and stroked again, hands touching her everywhere until she was boneless and aching with need. They spoke now, telling her she was one of them, that it was almost over. That she was good. "Please," Sora said over and over, desperate and needy, unable to be more coherent. "_Teyla_"

"I am here, Sora," Teyla said softly. "I have you."

Teyla was in front of her, sitting on the lower bunk, and there was a man--Sora thought it was Sheppard--at her back. His hands were on her hips, his cock pressed against her ass. It hurt, but it also made her want to rub and thrust. "We got you," Sheppard said in her ear, and moved against her, sliding his cock along the crease. Sora whimpered, pushed back, and Sheppard's grip tightened.

Teyla pushed Sora's legs apart and held her still. Her mouth slid down, licking and kissing along curves of bone and muscle until she reached the pubic mound. "Please, Teyla, you're driving me crazy," Sora begged. "_Please._" Teyla hummed her amusement, and made Sora buck and scream. She came twice, one orgasm rolling into a second, then came a third time, this one longer and more drawn out before they unbound her hands from the rail, and lowered her to the floor. Sora's hands were unbound, and her wrists gently rubbed until the pin and needles sensation faded. Sora reached for the blindfold, but her hands were pushed away.

"Not yet," Sheppard said, and kissed her on the mouth. Sora moaned into the kiss, pressing up into the warm hand covering her breast. "We've got all night."


End file.
